


Rope

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Peterick BDSM Series [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Pete, M/M, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Shibari, Top Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Patrick's turn to take care of Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because I wanted to show there's a lighter side to the whips and chains kind of stuff. Also since Patrick's a fastidious asshole shibari seems like it'd be right up his alley. Unbeta'd

Patrick was watching Pete. He rubbed at his face, and sighed. He looked distracted and exhausted. Patrick knew that he wasn't sleeping much, and he was getting run down. Patrick wasn't sure what was wearing on him, and he'd asked.    
  
Patrick had been in a similar situation weeks earlier, but he'd taken it out on everyone around him. Pete had called him on it. After a long night on a fucking machine, Patrick had admitted he was being an asshole. He'd apologized to everyone the next day as he'd promised. Patrick had been wound up because there were a lot of people rooting for them to fail. Which had been the same atmosphere when Folie a Deux came out.   
  
Pete promised it would be different, they were older now and could handle things better. And even if it was a flop, they still had each other. Patrick had admitted he was right. Andy had forgiven Patrick instantly, while Joe had taken some convincing. And a hefty bribe of his favorite weed.    
  
And now Pete was having a quiet melt down as they planned the next tour. There was always another album, and another tour.    
  
Patrick let Pete drive, and when they got home, he cornered him. Much like Pete had done to Patrick. "Submit. Yes, or not?"    
  
Pete almost didn't seem to register what Patrick said. He stared at him with sad, exhausted eyes. "You gonna tell me what you're gonna do to me?" He asked.    
  
"Tie you up and touch you everywhere, the rest is a surprise," Patrick told him.    
  
Pete nodded. "Yes, I submit."    
  
Patrick smiled at him, and tugged him upstairs. They went right to the guest bedroom, which was starting to turn into more of a play room for them. “Strip and stand against the wall,” Patrick ordered, and Pete did as he said. Patrick shrugged off his jacket and slipped out of his boots, leaving him in in his jeans and t-shirt.   
  
He went to the closet and selected some rope. Patrick preferred natural fibers in his ropes, but for what he had in mind he'd have to mix it up. The point of shibari wasn't to confine a person, but to give them something to pull against. It was why it was a complicated art. Tie too loosely, and the the rope would come right off. But too tightly, and you could end up hurting someone.    
  
It was something suited to Patrick, who strived for perfection in everything he did.    
  
Patrick smiled as he picked his favorites. Red cotton rope, that was soft but would cling in the right places. And a black nylon rope that was secure but wouldn't chaff. The red looked amazing against Pete’s skin, which was why it was a favorite. Patrick turned around and showed it to Pete, then said, “Put your hands together.”    
  
Pete did as he said, and Patrick went over to him. He carefully tied Pete’s wrists with the black rope, making sure there was enough give. Patrick finished it off with a slip knot, just in case. He liked to keep Pete confined, but Patrick also liked to give him the option of an out.    
  
“Hands above your head,” Patrick instructed, which Pete did. Patrick carefully maneuvered Pete’s arms, pressing against his body. He kept at it until the rope caught the hook dangling from the ceiling. It had been Pete’s idea, to get a suspension hook when Patrick took an interest in shibari. It was made special so that Patrick could get Pete in it without having to use a stepladder.    
  
Patrick hated being short, but he had to admit, Pete looked good just like this. For a moment, he toyed with the idea of leaving off the red rope and sucking on every part of Pete’s body.    
  
But Patrick had a plan, and he was going to stick with it.    
  
He held the rope up for Pete, asking, “How would you like a full body karada?”   
  
Pete swallowed at that. “You mean like… The caterpillar?”   
  
“Yes,” said Patrick, and grinned when Pete moaned.    
  
“I would fucking love that.”   
  
Patrick nodded, and set to work. He was gentle as he went, carefully wrapping the rope around Pete’s body. It set him at ease, and with each loop Patrick could see that Pete was becoming more relaxed. It took a long time, but when he was finished, he stepped back to admire his work.    
  
The rope criss crossed his body, making a snug sort of cocoon. It looked wonderful, but for actually binding a person was somewhat useless. Pete had zoned out, and Patrick was sure that if he wasn't in sub space yet, he was getting there.    
  
“Color?” Patrick asked.    
  
“Green.”    
  
Patrick nodded and went to the closet again. This time he returned with a pair of velvet gloves on, saying, “I’m gonna touch you now. Focus on how the gloves feel on your skin.”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Pete’s tone was dreamy as he said it.    
  
Patrick smiled, running one gloved finger down the side of Pete’s face. Pete returned Patrick’s smile, and Patrick proceeded. He gently dragged his fingers across Pete’s chest, telling him, “You're so good at this. You do everything I say when I say it. I love it when you choose to be obedient, when it's just us.”    
  
Patrick always made sure to clarify his praise. He'd never ask Pete to submit in public. Not only was it embarrassing for both of them, to Patrick it was a violation. They were different people out there, for the fans and the press and even for Joe and Andy. But at home, they were free to explore parts of themselves that were private. Patrick knew he wouldn't share them with anyone. Except Pete of course.    
  
He was touching Pete’s arms, letting his fingers slide over the muscles as he continued. “You're gorgeous, just look at you. Wrapped up like a present for me.” Patrick kissed him, and then moved lower.    
  
“You're working out more, and it shows. You've got a six pack now, you should be proud of that.” And to emphasize his point, Patrick gave Pete’s stomach a small pinch. Pete moaned, and Patrick kneeled.    
  
Pete was hard, his cock leaking pre-come. Patrick smirked and ran a finger up the shaft, asking, “How's that feel?”   
  
“Oh fuck!” Pete exclaimed. “Weird. But good.”   
  
Patrick tugged at the rope binding Pete’s legs together. He then asked, “If I suck you, do you think you can stay steady?” While it wasn't impossible, he didn't want Pete to fall over and hurt himself.  Or worse, put too much strain on his arms and wrists.    
  
Pete was thinking about it, and he said, "Yeah, I think I can do it."    
  
"All right. Say yellow if you want me to slow down or red if you're gonna fall," Patrick instructed. Patrick held his hips, and licked Pete's cock. Pete groaned, and Patrick wrapped his lips around the tip of Pete's dick. The familiar salty flavor of Pete invaded his mouth, and Patrick sighed.    
  
This was something he'd loved doing for Pete since he was a teenager. And while a lot of things had changed over the years, this wasn't one of them. Patrick sucked lightly, knowing how much Pete loved it. Patrick opened his eyes, looking up at Pete. His head was thrown back, and Patrick couldn't see his face. But judging from the noises he was making, Pete was enjoying himself.   
  
Patrick sucked harder, bobbing his head as an idea came to him. He still had the gloves on, and Patrick moved one of his hands. He caressed Pete's balls, drawing out a surprised gasp. Pete's hips jolted forward, his dick hitting the back of Patrick's throat.    
  
Patrick pulled his head back a little, and relaxed his throat. Patrick was trying to keep from smiling from how much Pete was reveling in this. Pete was writhing against the ropes, pulling at them and wailing. Pete had abandoned himself to the sensations, and Patrick wanted to drive him over the edge. And he knew exactly how.    
  
Patrick grabbed the base of Pete’s cock with his free hand. He used the other to keep massaging his testicles. Pete cried out, but didn’t tell Patrick to stop. And Patrick in turn deep throated Pete, but it was difficult. Pete was wiggling like crazy, and Patrick was sure that he wouldn’t last much longer.    
  
Patrick moved his hand in time with his mouth, feeling the glove getting wet from his saliva. He looked up, seeing that Pete’s chest was heaving. Pete’s head was falling back, and he moaned, “Close. ‘Trick…”     
  
He sucked harder, moaning into it, knowing that would drive Pete wild. And Patrick was right. Pete screamed, and came down Patrick’s throat. Patrick sucked up all of Pete’s come, and then pulled away, gasping.    
  
Pete was relaxing, and Patrick ripped the gloves off, getting to his feet. He pulled a few of the slip knots, and Pete was free within moments.    
  
“Pete? You okay?” Pete mumbled something and Patrick shook his head. “Speak up, I can’t hear you.”   
  
“Fucking magical,” he replied, and then Pete giggled.    
  
Patrick nodded. Pete hadn’t dropped yet, so Patrick helped him over to the bed. Pete flopped onto the bed, and Patrick joined him. He wrapped his arms around Pete and stroked his hair, saying, “You’re amazing. Such a good man, I want you to know that.”    
  
It took Pete a while to come back, but when he did, he surprised Patrick by rolling him onto his back and kissing him. When he pulled back, Pete grinned at him. “That was fucking amazing. Thank you.”    
  
Patrick laughed, and hugged him. “Glad you had fun.”   
  
Pete ground his hips down against Patrick’s and said, “I doubt I’m the only one.”   
  
“Yeah but I went soft a while ago,” Patrick admitted. The thought of Pete servicing him sexually while in subspace didn’t appeal to Patrick.    
  
“You make it sound like I can’t fucking fix that,” Pete said to him.    
  
Patrick smirked. “Hm, you know what? I don’t think you can.”    
  
“Fucking liar.” Pete kissed him again, hands going to Patrick’s belt. Pete got Patrick’s pants and underwear down, and his mouth went right to work. He sucked Patrick until he was hard again. And then Pete’s mouth enveloped Patrick’s dick.   
  
Patrick gasped, hands going right to Pete’s hair. While Patrick liked to work Pete up gradually, Pete would go hard and fast immediately. Patrick’s back arched, and he pulled Pete’s hair. “Oh my God, Pete! Oh fuck that’s so good!”    
  
Pete swirled his tongue around Patrick’s cock, his head seeming to bounce. Patrick was close, and he said, “Fuck, Pete, I’m gonna..." He couldn’t finish his sentence. Patrick’s orgasm washed over him, making his legs weaken and his toes curl. He could feel Pete lapping at his cock, but Patrick could barely move.    
  
When he opened his eyes, it was to Pete hovering over him. “Good?” Pete asked.    
  
“Perfect, thank you so much.”    
  
They kissed again, Patrick tasting himself in Pete’s mouth. When they separated, Pete said, “We need to shower.”   
  
“Yeah. And I need to look at your wrists, you were pulling on those ropes pretty hard.”    
  
Pete rolled his eyes. “Yes daddy.”    
  
Patrick frowned. “Oh my God, don’t call me that.”   
  
Pete pretended to consider that, then said, “You’re right. You should be calling me daddy.” Patrick laughed, swatting Pete on the arm. Pete giggled and jumped off the bed. “You’ll have to catch me if you want me to take it back!”    
  
Patrick had to take off his jeans and pull up his boxers. But once that was done he chased after Pete, saying, “I am NEVER calling you daddy!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
